Better than the Beach Already
by Zaquix
Summary: Ino decides that it's definitely time to take a break and ropes Hinata into it, and insists on taking Hinata shopping for a new bathing suit. Stuff ensues in the fitting room. Yuri. Sex. Lemon. Rated M for a reason. DISCONTINUED b/c of laziness. Sorry.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any which way or form._

_Author's notes: For gaaraofpie who wanted an inoxhinata lemon. This is only the first part, it's going to be a two-shot. Next part will be done whenever I get around to it. This idea was supposed to be used for another pairing, but I decided to switch it up. Hopefully, this is somewhat good…um…probably a lot of mistakes and junk in this thing cuz I wrote it too fast, so please tell me about anything…grammar and other junk…I'm pretty sure I was too repetitive, lol. Sorry about the rather messily written lemon._

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. Yuri Lemon._

_R&R._

The dark-haired kunoichi was walking along the streets of Konoha, when she heard a shout from behind here. "Hinata, wait up!"

Hinata paused in her step and let the blonde nin catch up to her. Ino panted with her hands on her knees. She had run five blocks all the way from the flower shop after her shift had finished and was out of breath. Hinata waited patiently for the blonde girl to say something.

"We've been working so hard for the past couple of weeks after the Toro incident that me and Sakura decided that we all needed a break. Want to come to beach with us tomorrow? Me, you, Sakura, and Tenten. We can just have a girl's day to ourselves. How 'bout it?" Ino asked questioningly, looking at the dark-haired girl.

The heiress was hesitant in her response. "Ano, Ino, I haven't been to the beach in such a long time…I don't even think I have a swimsuit that fits me anymore in my closet." She replied shyly, staring down at her feet in embarrassment.

Ino nudged the girl in the side playfully. "That's alright, Hinata. I'll help you go find something in a couple of hours. I just have to do a few errands and I'll be right back, okay?"

The dark-haired girl smiled, unsure. "O-okay, I suppose that will work." She responded doubtfully. "But…"

Before the Hyuuga girl could finish her sentence, Ino had already run off. She yelled over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

The blonde kunoichi rushed through her errands, wondering what Hinata would look like in a bikini. The girl always wore loose clothing that didn't reveal any of her curves. Ino was sure that the dark-haired girl had some because she had been to the hot springs with her before. In fact, Ino pondered why Hinata never showed off her body, when she had such a nice one.

Ino blushed to herself as she thought about what the dark-haired girl would look like fully naked, underneath her. _Oh my god. I can't believe I'm really thinking about Hinata this way. I must be going insane._

A couple of hours later

"No, no, no. Hinata that one isn't right for you. Even if it was, Sakura would kill you when she saw you wearing it. We all know that pink is her color."

The dark-haired girl stared frustratingly at the rack of swimsuits in front of her. So far, Ino had rejected every single one of her choices, but she now had an increasing number of choices that Ino herself had picked out in her hands. Hinata almost fell over as one of the bikinis slipped out of her hands and she tried to grab it.

Finally satisfied, Ino motioned at Hinata. "Okay, we have enough. Now let's go try them on in the fitting room."

Hinata grumbled. "Yes, I think that twenty each is definitely enough."

The blonde-nin rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll thank me for this later. Especially when you look uber hot tomorrow."

The dark-haired girl followed the blonde to the fitting rooms, unconvinced.

"How many items do you have?!" the salesgirl asked, looking at them disbelievingly.

"That's what I said." Hinata piped up.

"Twenty-five apiece." Ino replied, ignoring the dark-haired girl.

Oh, so they had even more merchandise than she thought at first.

They followed the salesgirl down the aisle of fitting rooms. She turned around and frowned at them. "Ummm…right now there's only one that's vacant, so one of you will have to wait."

Ino shrugged. "That's alright. We can share. The rooms are big enough."

Hinata squeaked in surprise. They were _sharing_?

The salesgirl unlocked the door to the room and Hinata meekly followed the bold blonde into the fitting room, murmuring a "thank you" to the salesgirl.

In the Fitting Room

They threw all the bathing suits onto the bench in there, and Hinata looked at the blonde for further instruction. She really didn't want to strip down in front of Ino, and she was sure the blonde didn't really want to do the same either.

Well, she was in for a shock.

Immediately after Ino rid herself of the heaps of stuff in her hands, she began to take off her clothes in front of the dark-haired girl. In about two minutes, the blonde was stark naked in front of her.

Hinata blushed and tried to advert her eyes from the blonde's huge tits, but it was very hard for her. The cold air was making the blonde's nipples perk up enticingly. The dark-haired girl stared, wondering what her tits felt like. She blushed even harder. _No way am I think of Ino-chan like this…but she looks kind of hot. _Hinata could feel herself getting aroused by the naked blonde in front of her.

"Hinaaata," Ino snapped her fingers in front of the dark-haired girl's face, effectively bringing her back to reality. "You need to take off your clothes too."

The dark-haired girl blushed a bit more. Was Ino asking her to strip?

Hinata felt a bit embarrassed as she took off all her clothes until she was naked too. She was made even more so when she saw Ino looking at her. _Does she think I'm ugly or what? Oh god, I really hope she thinks I'm hot. _Oh god. She could feel herself getting wet as Ino stared at her. Hinata clamped her legs together, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice.

Ino trailed her eyes up and down the dark-haired girl's body. _Damn. Hinata's hotter than I remembered._ She licked her lips as she perused Hinata's body from her cute butt to her nice tits. She smirked amusedly as she saw the dark-haired girl's nipples harden. _God. I just want to fuck her right here. _But Ino wasn't quite sure how the heiress would react. Because she of course had been with a couple of girls, namely Sakura, but Hinata looked a bit…tame to have done anything like that. _But damn, I want her._

The blonde snapped out of her reverie. "So why don't we try a couple on?"

Hinata sighed in relief as Ino turned away from her and went to try on her first pick.

The girls went through a bunch in the next half hour. But every single time Hinata put one on, Ino vetoed it as a not. The blonde had already found the perfect one at #8. And the dark-haired girl admitted to herself that the blonde looked h-o-t. She had on a really skimpy string bikini that was a blend of different hues of blue. They matched her eyes and made them look bluer than usual. It also barely covered the blonde's tits and ass. Ino was practically naked still, and it was killing the dark-haired girl. She could feel cum spreading over the inside of her thighs already.

Hinata gave a sigh. She was now on #18. "SHIT, HINATA!"

The dark-haired girl gave a start. "THAT'S THE ONE!"

Hinata looked down at her bikini surprised. Oh damn. Ino definitely stole some magic from someone. She picked the absolute perfect bikini. The bikini was a dark bluish purple and it matched her hair and personality. Then it had white polka dots on it and the straps were white too. There was only one problem.

The Hyuga girl shifted uncomfortably in front of Ino. The bikini didn't cover enough for her liking. She looked in the full-length mirror in front of her. She was showing an awfully large amount of skin, and the material felt too fragile, like it would fall at any moment. "I don't know about this, Ino…"

She felt the blonde's warm breath on her ear. "Loosen up, Hina-chan. You look hot."

Hinata felt a shiver run up her spine. _God, she's so close._

Ino nudged Hinata a bit. "Look in the mirror. You look sexy."

The dark-haired heiress looked up at the mirror. She gave a small gasp. Ino was very, very close to her. In fact, the blonde was practically wrapped around her body. As Ino looked at the two of them in the mirror, she finally decided. To hell with it.

Hinata stuttered. "I-ino, w-what are you d-doing?"

Ino didn't answer. The blonde ran her hands up from the dark-haired girl's waist, across her stomach, and up to her tits. The heiress gasped a little as the blonde took both of her tits in her hands. "This bikini looks really good on you." Ino murmured. "But I think I prefer you fully naked in front of me."

The confident blonde slid her hands under the thin slip of fabric. "OoOo Hinata you have such…" she nipped at the side of Hinata's neck, while starting to massage the girl's large tits.

"God, your tits are almost as big as mine, and that's pretty impressive." Ino grinded up against the dark-haired girl, making her moan with pleasure. "Watch, Hina."

Hinata looked in the mirror and instantly became even wetter. The blonde was squeezing her breasts, rubbing the pads of her thumbs over her perked up nipples. She had one leg wrapped around the heiress' waist and Hinata could feel the blonde's wetness grinding into her, making her pussy throb.

The dark-haired girl panted as she watched Ino slowly knead her breasts and grind up against her body in the mirror. Ino flicked her tongue over the lobe of Hinata's ear, smirking. "Tell me what you want, bitch."

The blonde moaned encouragingly at the panting girl. "I know you want it bad…" she whispered huskily. "You're so damn wet."

Hinata gasped as Ino slid her fingers across her wet pussy. The ache between her legs was getting stronger and the girl whimpered with want. "Talk dirty to me."

Ino rubbed Hinata's clit roughly, causing the girl to moan with need. "Don't you want me to fuck your wet pussy?"

"O-o-oh God, FUCK MY PUSSY, INO, FUCK IT HARD!" Hinata screamed as Ino roughly thrust three fingers into her tight pussy.

The blonde thrust her fingers in faster and faster, making Hinata bounce a bit up and down on her fingers. Ino felt even more turned on as Hinata's tits started bouncing up and down. She wrapped her legs around the dark-haired girl's waist and started grinding her pussy into Hinata's ass.

The dark-haired girl moaned with pleasure as Ino started alternatively pushing into her from the front and then the back. "Fuck, Ino, h-harder," she panted. "I w-want y-you to c-cum all over me and then m-mouth fuck my pussy."

Ino hit her orgasm when she heard the dark-haired girl talking dirty to her and she shoved her fingers violently into the Hyuga, making the dark-haired girl's cum mix with hers and slide down their legs.

Before Hinata could catch her breath, Ino slammed her up against the wall and violently captured her lips. Loud moans came from the dark-haired girl as the blonde played completely dominated and played with her tongue. Ino rubbed her huge tits up against the other girl's, making them both moan in pleasure from the friction between their C-cup tits. Ino grabbed one of Hinata's tits and began massaging it brusquely, squeezing and pinching the moaning girl. Then Ino started pumping her other hand in and out of Hinata's wet pussy. The dark-haired girl screamed with pleasure as she hit her orgasm and cummed all over. Ino heard Hinata's scream and grabbed the girl's hand, forcing the dark-haired girl to pleasure her. Hinata got more aroused when she saw Ino moaning as she thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde's cunt. "Dammit, bitch. Pleasure my tits."

Ino pushed Hinata's face into her tits and the dark-haired girl immediately took the blonde's large tits into her mouth. Ino moaned sexily as Hinata started sucking on her tits and pleasured her nipples with her tongue. "Fuck, Hinata. Get on the ground." The blonde moaned.

She pushed the dark-haired girl onto the ground onto her hands and knees right before she cummed all over the girl. Hinata was covered in cum and Ino started spanking the dark-haired girl, making Hinata even more turned on. The blonde smacked her ass even harder and Hinata started to moan with pleasure from the abuse. Hinata started to cum again and soon her legs were even wetter with her cum. Ino got on top of the girl grinding her core into Hinata while finger fucking her, making the dark-haired girl cum even more. Hinata orgasmed, which caused the blonde to orgasm too after feeling the dark-haired girl's cum mix with her own wet pussy. Hinata orgasmed again and again from Ino riding her and fucking her from behind.

After reaching her fourth orgasm, Hinata screamed with pleasure. Ino also orgasmed all over the dark-haired kunoichi after watching her cum. Ino collapsed on top of Hinata and started sucking on her tits again. "I-ino, ah…o0o…d-don't s-stop," the dark-haired girl moaned.

"So, Hinata, do you want me to lick your pussy too?" Ino teasingly. "You're gonna have to talk dirty to me again."

The dark-haired girl gasped loudly as Ino scissored her fingers into her tight pussy. "Bitch, you already got tight again?"

The blonde tsked. "I'm not done with you, darling."

Hinata screamed as Ino tried to pump her whole hand into her tight pussy. After ten minutes, the pleasure exploded over the original pain and Ino started pumping her other hand in and out of her own pussy. The blonde cummed when she saw the dark-haired girl panting on the ground like a bitch desperate for sex with her hand going in and out of her pussy. Hinata moaned with pleasure at the blonde's hand thrusting into her tight pussy and she finally reached another orgasm, cumming all over Ino's tits.

Ino rubbed the dark-haired girl's cum into her tits and the feeling made her orgasm again, moaning with desire. "Dammit, Hina, I wanna hear you say it before I lick all the cum from your wet pussy."

Then, the blonde spanked the other girl hard, making her yelp. The action made her excited again and Hinata felt her pussy get even wetter. The dark-haired girl got down on her hands and knees in front of Ino and spread out her legs, showing the blonde her pussy.

"MOUTH FUCK MY CUNT…," she moaned lustily.

Ino smirked and grinded her face into the dark-haired girl's pussy and started licking all the cum off of Hinata. The dark-haired girl moaned with pleasure as Ino played with her clit and started cumming into the blonde's face while she was mouth-fucking her. Ino became even more aroused by the cum splattering on her face and grinded even harder into the dark-haired girl, making Hinata excited and cum more onto her face.

Both girls were enjoying their sex so much they almost didn't hear the voice.

"Are you two done in there?"

Hinata quickly stopped moaning like a bitch and blushed red, realizing what they were doing and where they were doing it.

Ino called out. "Yah, we're almost done in here, but you might wanna pick a different stall."

_R&R._


End file.
